Lunch Break
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Taking a break from his Hokage duties, Naruto decides to spend some time with his wife. NarutoxIno


**A/N: This story has been in my mind for a while. So, I decided to write it. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot.**

 **Summary: Taking a break from his Hokage duties, Naruto decides to spend some time with his wife.**

 **Rating: M (for lemons)**

 **Lunch Break**

" _Hokage-sama the paperwork won't get done with you lazing around."_

Naruto just sighs in annoyance from Shikamaru. What was that lazy bastard thinking? Ordering his boss around like he was the Hokage. After all it's not like Shikamaru runs Konoha. Sure, he serves as his advisor, but does he really? Besides it was Shikamaru's idea to take a daily break from their duties. Especially, since a certain _someone_ wasn't very avid that the Hokage was skipping lunch. Just to try and get as much work done as fast a possible.

" _Shikamaru you know that my husband needs his daily hugs. It's what keeps him from being such a grouchy foxie-woxie."_

Naruto just growled as his wife pinched his cheek. What is with today? Pick on the Hokage Day? First the council earlier that day decided to just drop off paperwork and rescheduled the meeting to this Friday. Then Shikamaru is picking on him for taking a break on the couch. Now his own wife is joining in on it? What a day.

"Ino why are you here?" Shikamaru asked. "You aren't even scheduled to meet with Hokage-sama today."

Ino just puffed out her cheeks at her former teammate. "Shika you should know that my hugs for my husband is an everyday occurrence that must be scheduled. That and the kids are in the Academy and I need someone to hug."

Shikamaru just sighs heavily as he watched Ino hugging Naruto, placing his head next to her breasts. Naruto was currently (or at least trying to) eat his lunch. But what made Shikamaru irksome was the fact that Naruto was staring at Ino's breast with a perverted grin. Which made Shikamaru eye twitch.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said to himself.

Ino just giggled to herself as she started to rub her cheek against Naruto's head. After all she just love the sexual arousal hold she had on her husband.

"Oh, is someone jealous because Temari is away for a few days, and you have no way to release your built-up frustration?"

Shikamaru face went completely red and he quickly looked away. Of course, Ino decided to push Shikamaru a bit further.

"Of course, Shikamaru if you want, I can tell you _all_ of the things that Temari has plans to do to you when she gets back." Blood started to run down Shikamaru nose at the thought of his wife. Ino just laughs at Shikamaru's state while Naruto decided to jump in.

"Now, now Ino-chan" Naruto started putting his empty bowl down. "it's not nice to tease Shikamaru. _Especially since Shikamaru can totally screw me over._ " Naruto said that last part more or less to himself.

Ino just smiled as she moved and repositioned herself in Naruto's lap. "Aww but Naruto-san I was having fun. I didn't get to say that Temari wanted to take it nice and _deep_."

"Goddamn it woman! Would you just shut up!"

Naruto just sighed and smiled apologetically to Shikamaru. Then he turned his attention to his wife. However, Ino caught his lips with her own. The kiss however, wasn't just a small "I love you" kiss. It was a lust filled kiss. A kiss that Naruto knows all too well. Feeling Ino rubbing his chest with her hands caused Naruto to let out a low moan. Causing Ino to smile triumphantly in their kiss. She then broke the kiss and leaned back a bit from Naruto. Then very provocatively (with Shikamaru still in the room) Ino started to slowly unbutton her purple high-collared blouse.

"You know _Hokage-sama_ I still owe you some 'rent money' that I haven't paid back yet."

Naruto didn't reply as he is now caught in his wife's sexual hold, as his eye's never tore away from Ino's breast. She was wearing her favorite orange laced bra. Shikamaru of course, was the one who notice that the Hokage was drooling, but he wanted his former teammate to at least act decently.

"Ino what the hell do you think you are doing?! Stop messing around! And you," Shikamaru pointed at Naruto. "get a hold of yourself. God, must you two always be such perverted people whenever my wife is out of town?"

Naruto just smiles his mischievous grin and he chose to poke fun at Shikamaru. "But Shikamaru, Temari does it in front of me when Ino's gone."

Shikamaru was currently rubbing his temples as a headache was beginning to form. He doesn't need reminded of what always happens with their spouses. " _It's always like this with these two._ " Shikamaru remembers a time in which Ino was at least leveled. Now it's like a game between Temari and Ino has sprung up. A game that started five years ago when Temari went to visit Gaara for a few days. Shikamaru stood up and pointed a finger at Ino.

"You were the one that started this!"

Ino just laughs while Naruto just sighs. Then an idea came to mind.

"You know something Shikamaru, I forgot that I was supposed to meet Iruka-sensei for a meeting at the Academy. Could you go and see him for me?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto before going over his schedule. While he was looking, Ino turned to her husband who was looking into her eyes, smiling sweetly. A lightbulb went off inside Ino's mind as she understood.

"There's no meeting scheduled with Iruka today."

Naruto just smiled and replied. "Sure, there was. I forgot to mentioned it to you yesterday."

Shikamaru just stared at Naruto for a moment. He then just sighs heavily before muttering "Troublesome woman." He then grabbed the things that he's going to "need" before heading out of the office. Before he left he said "You got one hour."

Shikamaru left the Hokage office and once the door closed, Naruto and Ino kissed. Ino mentally smiled when Naruto finished taking off her blouse. Naruto then kissed her neck, earning a soft moan from his wife. Naruto just chuckled.

"You know Ino-chan, I always wondered what caused you to be so perverted."

Ino just smiled pushing Naruto back against the couch. She then got down in between Naruto's legs. Naruto breathing started to be come erratic as Ino freed his pulsing member out of his pants.

"Blame Jiraiya your Godfather."

Naruto was a bit confused at Ino's statement. A low groan came out of his mouth from his wife blowing gently on his member. "How is Pervy Sage to blame?"

Ino just looked up at her husband before licking his member. Naruto face was full of pleasure and delight. This caused Ino to smile as she placed a kiss on Naruto's member's head.

"He wrote the _Icha Icha_ books. Me and Temari were reading them together when we decided to start playing 'Make the Other Spouse Jealous.' I came up with the game, while Temari came up with the name."

Naruto just nodded before taking in a sharp breath. Ino placed Naruto's member into her mouth, as she started to lick and suck at the head. Then she started to move her head up and down. Slurping on Naruto's cock, Ino took off her purple apron skirt and tossed it to the side. She then removed her mouth and replaced it with her hand, switching from a blowjob to a handjob. Naruto just moaned in pleasure from his wife's method. Ino of course was having just as much fun as Naruto.

" _I just love watching him squirm at my touch_ " Ino thought to herself giggling to herself.

"God, Ino you are amazing." Naruto said as he looked down towards his wife.

Ino then stopped pumping, (earning an "aww" disappointment from Naruto) as she took off her bra. She then wrapped Naruto's pulsing dick into her breasts. Moving her breasts, Ino got Naruto to moan even more.

"You know Naruto you are also responsible for making me into a pervert."

Naruto just chuckled a little while holding back a groan. "How so?"

Ino started to lick Naruto tip as she moved her breast faster. "You got me to marry you. Then you got me to have to visit you at work to hug you. At some point you got me addicted to your cock, to the point where it's all I can think about. Now here I am, giving you a titfuck in your office. All the while the kids are at school."

Naruto just grinned at Ino's statement as she started to suck him off while moving her breast at an even faster rate.

"I bet Pervy Sage would have love to interview you."

Ino just looked up at Naruto with her innocent eyes. "I want to you take responsibility for turning me into a pervert."

Naruto just beamed and ruffled Ino's blonde hair. "Of course, honey, I'll take full responsibility for turning you into a pervert."

Ino mentally smirked " _Ha you are in the palms of my hands now Naruto!_ "

Naruto just breathing started to rise as he started to reach his limit. "Ah Ino, I'm getting close."

Hearing this Ino started to move faster, after all she wanted a light snack before moving to dessert. So Ino started to press her breasts tighter against Naruto's member. This, of course sends Naruto over the edge.

"I'm cumming Ino!"

Ino felt Naruto's cum filling her mouth, as she swallowed down every drop. Then she released Naruto's member with a wet "pop" as she turned to Naruto. Naruto was breathing heavily and coming down from his high. Ino moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-san you haven't taken responsibility for me yet."

Naruto opened his eyes and watched as Ino removed her soaking wet panties.

"See what you've done to me."

Naruto just stared at his now naked wife in front of him. This cause him to grow hard again. Ino just mentally cheered at the sight in front of her. Now to get her prize. Ino went and started to remove Naruto's clothes. First his Hokage jacket was removed and gently placed it off to the side. Naruto pulled Ino into a kiss as he started to remove his shirt. Once his shirt was removed his pants wasn't too far behind. Ino straddled her husband head begging to be pleased. Naruto just smiled as he brought his lips to her thighs. Teasing her.

"Naruto-san please stop teasing me."

Listening to his wife, Naruto opened his mouth and licked Ino's pussy. Ino head leaned back from the pleasure as she moaned. Hearing his wife's moan caused Naruto to dive right in as he licked Ino's dripping wet pussy. Ino started to pant from the sensation coursing through her body. Especially when Naruto would go over her clitoris. Ino bit on her knuckle as she tries to hold back her moans. While Naruto does find joy in licking his wife, he wants to hear her scream in ecstasy. So, he goes in deeper by penetrating with his tongue and fingers. Feeling the added sensations, Ino started to scream out in joy.

"YES! Oh god, Naruto…don't stop!"

Naruto following his wife orders continued on the attack. Her moans sounding like music in his ears. Of course, he could feel Ino's walls constricting more and more. Singling that Ino is close to her release.

"N-Naruto… I'm cumming…I'm cumming!"

Ino cried riding out her orgasm, while Naruto continued his barrage. Slowly, just like Naruto, Ino's high eventually wore down as she focused on controlling her breath. Naruto, then moved himself up to eye level with Ino. With a grin on his face, Naruto placed his forehead against his wife.

"So, is my tongue wonderful or what?"

Ino just smiled giving him a small kiss, before she whispered in his ear.

" _Ready for the main course?_ "

Naruto just nodded, causing Ino to laugh before she lowered herself onto Naruto's cock. Both Naruto and Ino moaned at the sensation as Naruto filled Ino's pussy. Naruto started to thrust into Ino as they shared a passionate kiss. Ino's pussy tightly constricting around Naruto's member as Naruto continued to move in and out.

"Naruto-san," Ino said moaning. "Please, harder."

"Anything you say."

With that Naruto started to thrust even faster. With every thrust Ino felt like she was in heaven. She continued to pant and moan as she kissed Naruto. Naruto continued to grunt as he mercilessly pounded Ino pussy. His shaft continued to kiss the entrance to Ino's womb. Faster and faster Ino and Naruto continued their love making. Their pleasured filled moans filled the Hokage Office. Eventually both Naruto and Ino were reaching their limit. Ino's pussy continued to get tighter and tighter.

"Naruto-san, I'm getting close."

"I am too, Ino-chan."

Ino held onto Naruto tightly. "Please fill me up! Cum inside!"

Naruto thrust several more times as Ino's orgasm hits her like a wave.

"CUMMING!"

Feeling Ino's walls sucking tightly around his shaft, Naruto gave a final thrust as he emptied himself inside of Ino.

"INO-CHAN!"

Both Naruto and Ino, rode out their orgasm together, as Naruto grabbed a hold of Ino's hand. He then gave Ino a big kiss. As their ecstasy wore down, Naruto laid his head on Ino's shoulder. A few moments of bliss silence passed.

"So, Ino I want you to know that I finished the next _Icha Icha_ book. Are you and Temari going to read it together next week?"

Ino just giggled. "Way to ruin the mood Naruto."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"What I thought that now would be a good point in bringing it up. Especially since my wife is such a pervert. I mean fucking the _Hokage_ in his office. You are a bad girl Ino."

Ino resisted the urge to beat her husband senseless. Especially since they have another 20-30 minutes left until Shikamaru returns. So, instead of replying Ino got up and turned around, then got on all fours.

"Come on _Hokage-sama_! I bet I can out last you and your clones before Shikamaru returns."

Naruto grit his teeth and replied, "Oh you are on!"

Ino just smiled as her arousal increased at the anticipation of her husband famous ninjutsu gangbang.

" _I may be a pervert, but I'm Naruto's perverted wife._ "

* * *

Shikamaru opened the Hokage office door.

"All right your hour is up."

Shikamaru eyes widen at the scene in front of him.

" _Come on Hokage-sama fill my ass!_ "

In front of Shikamaru eyes was a very naked Ino, surrounded by dozens of naked Naruto clones. All ganging on her as she tries to please every last one of them. Quickly, Shikamaru closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Troublesome blondes."

Shikamaru just sat down in front of the door. After all there's not much he can do. At least he can now have an excuse to not do anything for another hour.

"Or I can go and pick up the Hokage-sama kids and take them out for ice cream?"

Getting up Shikamaru decided that babysitting his friend's kids would be the best. Especially since Naruto and Ino would be tied up until well after dinner.

"Ug, Temari why must you chose now to go and visit Gaara. I swear blondes are the most troublesome."

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. I had fun writing it. Naruto and Ino are one of my favorite Naruto couples to write. Any who, please leave a review and let me know any mistakes that I have made. And I'll see you in my next story.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


End file.
